


Forty-Eight

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff Friday/Smut Saturday, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon Setting, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin shrugs, clearly unconcerned, and lets Haruka wipe at a spot he'd missed on the bridge of his nose. "Don't sweat it," He reassures Haruka. "You <i>do</i> know I don't mind a little manhandling from you either, right?"</p><p>
  <i>Written for <b>gettinglostinneverland</b>'s Fluff Friday/Smut Saturday challenge. (I'm posting this mainly for the Saturday portion — but there should be enough fluff content for it to fit both days!)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says on the tin, this one's written for **gettinglostinneverland** 's [Fluff Friday/Smut Saturday v2](http://gettinglostinneverland.tumblr.com/post/145212101700/calling-the-sharkbait-fandom-for-the-second-round)! I EVEN MADE IT ON TIME. *gasp!* 
> 
> I had enough time to get it beta'd, too! Here's a big shout-out to the amazing [**Ashanizer**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashanizer) who managed to get the job done under 24 hours, and [**TheGirlOnFandoms**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlOnFandoms/pseuds/TheGirlOnFandoms)'s awesome roomie for providing further support: THANK YOU!!!! Also, much thanks to [**TheGirlOnFandoms**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlOnFandoms/pseuds/TheGirlOnFandoms) herself & and [**CacophonyOfWords**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CacophonyOfWords/pseuds/CacophonyOfWords) for various favours that I now owe them. 
> 
> P.S. Any remaining mistakes are 100% my own. There's only so much anyone can do. ;)

The air inside their hotel room is uncomfortably warm and humid, despite the fact that an endearingly preoccupied Rin had turned the air-conditioning on as soon as they'd made it through the door. Its heat clings to Haruka's body like a second skin, almost tangibly so. He'd probably resent the way Rin's relentless hands around his cock keep forcing him to steadily breathe in bigger and bigger lungfuls of it, too, if only it wasn't also making him feel _so good_.

Haruka's knees are covered in scratches, though, and the tips of his fingers feel a little raw (where they're clutching the thin sheets covering the mattress beneath him) — all courtesy of the frustratingly shallow end of the outdoor pool located at the edge of the hotel grounds.

He'd spotted the thing from their 5th storey balcony the night before: all lit up like an aquamarine Christmas tree, complete with floating lanterns for baubles and red and green lane dividers. It had looked deceptively welcoming, if a little gaudy, and Haruka had been looking forward to diving into the refreshing refuge it promised sweaty and sunburned hotel guests _—_ just like him and Rin _—_ ever since he'd discovered it.

Rin, of course, had been trying to talk him out of the idea for just as long _—_ but Haruka hadn't had too much trouble ignoring the increasingly dubious looks his (swim) shorts-clad travel companion had been sending his way throughout their busy 'sightseeing day'. He'd simply set about gathering _both_ of their proper swimsuits as soon as Rin declared him sufficiently tortured for the day.

All of this means, though, that by the time they'd _finally_ stepped foot in the shallow water Haruka'd already been far too irritated with Rin's face (and that infuriatingly triumphant smirk of his) to admit that a visit to the nearby beach would've been a much better idea. He'd ended up stubbornly working his way through ill-advised tumble turn after ill-advised tumble turn, instead, and had eventually resigned himself to sporting a matching pair of scraped up knees for the rest of their holiday.

Getting to witness Rin's increasingly creative attempts to avoid collision with the concrete at the bottom of the oddly shaped pool — in what Haruka had slowly come to accept as the 'children's paddling area' of the hotel's sadly lacking facilities — had at least made for a very entertaining pastime.

It turns out pain makes a pretty great teacher, as well. Haruka had even managed to make Rin truly fight to keep up with his shallow dolphin kicks (a self-indulgent _seven_ of them, just like the great Phelps, because he'd felt like prolonging his glide while Hirai-buchou wasn't around to scold him for the 'foolish regression to his amateur swim club years') by the end of the day. Rin's push-off and underwater phase have always been more powerful _—_ and as a result, just a touch longer and _deeper_ — than Haruka's, and it seems like he didn't appreciate the idea of eating the spray of bubbles left behind in Haruka's wake very much at all.

Haruka's stinging knees may have been worth the trouble, after all.

Almost as if they'd been summoned there by Haruka's wandering thoughts, the palms of Rin's warm hands promptly settle themselves down on each side of his bent knees _—_ for leverage, Haruka realises a moment later — while an even hotter mouth fits itself around the full length of Haruka's straining erection.

"Rin!" He gasps, loudly, because there's no need to censor himself _here_. "You don't have to _—_ "

Rin effortlessly cuts Haruka's protest off by taking him _all the way in_ on his very first try, sun-kissed nose burying itself deep in the dark curls of Haruka's pubic hair without a hint of hesitation, and successfully earns himself an involuntary groan (one that is quickly followed up by an equally embarrassing and high-pitched little whimper when Rin suddenly comes up for air with a wet slurp).

"Did you leave your head at the poolside, Haru?" Rin half-complains, half-teases (with another one of those irritatingly knowing grins on his face). There's a shiny trail of saliva slowly but surely making its way down his chin. Haruka finds himself hoping Rin will wipe it off soon, because the sight of it is making it rather difficult for him to focus on Rin's _words_. "At least hold my hair back, will you...?"

Haruka doesn't need to be told twice: he diligently gathers Rin's hair into a makeshift ponytail between his thumb and index finger (as well as he can manage the task without a rubber band, anyway), then lets gravity drag one of his hands down along the side of Rin's neck and chest until he can wrap his clammy fingers around the base of his own cock __—__ helpfully holding that in place for Rin, as well. Contented, Rin begins lapping and sucking at him in earnest a second later.

As expected, Haruka doesn't last long at all.

Not once Rin _really_ gets that skilful tongue of his going. A particularly well-placed swipe along the underside of Haruka's cock is all that's required to push him over the edge, in the end. He only just manages to clue Rin in on time, hips rising off of the mattress in an involuntary thrust (as if they're dead-set on chasing after the heat of Rin's retreating throat without his permission), before his vision blurs and his mind goes completely and utterly blank.

When Haruka eventually comes back down to earth with a noisy exhale, Rin is already guiding the last of Haruka's release over his swollen bottom lip (and deeper into his waiting mouth) with the side of his thumb. It's a mesmerising sight _—_ and Haruka's propping himself up on his elbows in order to enjoy it from a better angle long before he's even had time to register the desire to do so.

"Good one?" Rin asks, unabashedly licking his fingers clean under Haruka's spellbound gaze. "You nearly got me in the eye there."

"Sorry."

Rin shrugs, clearly unconcerned, and lets Haruka wipe at a spot he'd missed on the bridge of his nose. "Don't sweat it," He reassures Haruka. "You _do_ know I don't mind a little manhandling from you either, right?"

Haruka does know, and finds that he rather likes hearing his self-satisfied looking bedmate so openly drop hints about what it is he likes (and clearly _wants_ , as well), so he smiles _—_ the slightly worn-out, but unmistakably content type of smile he only ever seems to use around one particular person these days _—_ and beckons Rin closer. "I didn't deny it, did I?" He points out, as candidly as his hoarse voice will allow, then leans up to place a grateful kiss down on the corner of Rin's mouth and waits for the meaning of his words to sink in. It _was_ a really good one, considering how long it'd taken them to extract themselves from the king-sized bed just this morning. "How do you want me to return the favour, then?"

Rin makes a startled, sputtering noise when he eventually figures it out. His ears are already turning a very satisfying red. "I think I might've let it slip already..."

Haruka had already been expecting to receive a reply in that vein, to be honest. "I can work with that," He supposes. He gives the empty space on the bed next to him a handful of meaningful little pats, even though he really doesn't have much of a game plan yet. The irritatingly catchy tune the poolside speakers had been spewing non-stop during their misguided swim session is still echoing at the back of Haruka's mind, which isn't making it any easier for him to focus. "Where's the lube?"

"You won't be needing it," Rin announces, then, as freely as if he'd been discussing his latest training regimen (although his eyes are very intense). Still, he still climbs further up the bed and makes himself comfortable at Haruka's side without a fuss. "I got my fill this morning, so just use your spit _—_ it absorbs better, anyway. I'm _really_ not in the mood for a big clean-up right now, y'know?"

Taking Rin's earlier appeal to heart _—_ as unplanned as it might've been _—_ Haruka wastes no further time in unapologetically 'manhandling' the gorgeous, toned body in front of him into a different position altogether. Rin inhales sharply at the brusque treatment, but allows himself be rolled over onto his stomach and subsequently straddled without voicing any protests. It must've been an anticipatory kind of noise, then.

"Comfortable?" Haruka asks, habitually, as he thoughtfully eyes the slightly pinker skin peeking out from between Rin's loosely spread legs. He can easily make out the line of Rin's perineum (and the darker base of Rin's scrotum) from his vantage point, and it soon proves impossible for him to resist lightly resting the pad of his thumb onto its very centre. "Lift your hips up a bit when you're ready, OK?"

Rin doesn't even bother nodding. In fact, Haruka's pretty sure he'd already begun fulfilling Haruka's request before it'd even been voiced completely. "Fuck," He breathes, avidly pushing himself back against Haruka's waiting thumb _—_ up, and up, and _up_ , until only the very tip of his rock hard cock is still touching the bunched up sheets below. "That's _nice_."

Haruka hums in agreement, indulgently massaging the little ridge of Rin's perineum by slowly moving his thumb up and down along it. Rin _always_ responds incredibly well to being touched there _—_ which makes this a win-win situation for both of them, because Haruka has actually gotten pretty fond of doing this over the three years or so that they've been sleeping together. He's familiar with all of Rin's cues by now, too: he knows exactly when to up the pace, and when to begin gradually pressing down more firmly (until Rin's satisfied with the speed and pressure once more).

It's so easy to reduce Rin to a breathless, desperately squirming mess like this _—_ and there's definitely something in it for _himself_ , too, because Rin has never failed to reward him for his troubles with those maddeningly addictive little murmurs (and breathless sighs) of his before.

"How did you get so fucking good at this, Haru?" Rin is whispering, now, his voice promisingly low and croaky. He's reached the point where he's given up on arching back into Haruka's touch himself and is simply letting Haruka do whatever he pleases. "You're barely even touching me. It's _insane_."

"You're just really sensitive here," Haruka replies, as inoffensively as he can, and proves his point by replacing his thumb with the side of his palm (so he can ghost the tips of his fingers over Rin's hungrily twitching hole). It instantly draws a long, shaky, exhale out of Rin. "I'd still like to do a little _more_ , though."

Rin makes an encouraging rumbling noise in the back of his throat, eagerly raising his hips off of the mattress entirely in search for that 'more' Haruka is dangling over him. "Don't hold back on my account," He urges, in a completely immodest way he's likely to feel a little sheepish about later. "There isn't much I wouldn't let you do to me right now."

Haruka smiles, absent-mindedly drawing a lopsided circle around Rin's opening with a blunt fingernail. "I know," He agrees. "I'm just waiting for you to let your guard down, Rin."

As expected, Rin's entire body immediately tenses in expectation. "Isn't telling me that kind of counter _—_ "

**_Smack._ **

The sound of Haruka's open hand meeting the pale skin of Rin's ass is startlingly loud over the hum of the air-conditioning. It takes nearly all of Haruka's willpower to swallow an instinctive apology and hastily repeat the process on the other side (before Rin can sense his hesitation and subsequently misunderstand its cause).

Rin jerks forward in surprise at the first hit, but undauntedly rocks his hips back into Haruka's hand in time for the second. "You _are_ holding back!" He accuses, then, as if Haruka is doing it on purpose. "We're not actually at home, you know? No one's going to see my ass at practice tomorrow. It'll be _fine_."

"I'm not holding back."

It's a lie, and they _both_ know it _—_ but Haruka still attempts to prove his words by underlining each of them with a swift, loud smack to Rin's proffered ass. It isn't very convincing. It does, however, shut Rin up long enough for Haruka to work his way up to a 7th, much more genuine (and even louder) hit.

This one lands smack in the middle of Rin's right cheek. It sends a shock-wave of ripples through the fleshy globe underneath Haruka's hand, his dominant one this time, and colour blooms in its wake when he draws it away again. His palm is still tingling with the force of it, so he decides to use his left hand to deliver a matching flush to the relatively untouched skin of Rin's other cheek.

"Shii- _iit_ ," Rin hisses, very emphatically. "That's definitely more like it."

Haruka snorts. It's a weird sound, hovering a little awkwardly in between non-verbal agreement and annoyance. "That's eight," He informs Rin, as evenly as he can manage. "How many more do you want?"

"How about forty?" Rin replies, without even having to think about it, and _—_ _provocatively_ _—_ clenches and unclenches his ass a couple of times. "It'd be nice and symbolic, wouldn't it?"

Unimpressed, Haruka bites his lip. He knows what the number forty-eight means to Rin: it's the not-so-unimpressive time he'd recently set to earn himself a definite ticket to the 100M freestyle in London (only a hair's breadth away from Haruka's own qualification). It's the whole reason they're even taking this ridiculous trip _now_. They're extremely unlikely to get another day off until after the 2012 Olympics are over, after all. "That's a lot, Rin."

"At least I'm not asking for my 'fly record instead, right?"

"You'd be out of luck now that FINA's banned legskins," Haruka teases, fondly, and impulsively gives him a 9th and 10th smack _—_ lighter than the previous two had been, but still hard enough to echo loudly throughout the room. "I draw the line at _fifty_."

"Are you saying I might've beaten the likes of Phelps and Crocker, if I could have gotten my hands on an LZR...?"

"Don't forget about that Serb in Rome," Haruka reminds him helpfully, just to add some salt to the wound, and underlines the jab with another pair of resounding slaps. He feels a little entitled to it, really, after having heard so much more than his fair share of Rin's vocal displeasure with the unfortunate timing of FINA's latest decisions. Even if if he wholeheartedly shares Rin's frustration. "What's his name again? I keep forgetting it. Phelps kicked both of your asses the very next day."

" _Čavić!_ "

Rin practically spits it out, like it's some kind of curse word (or a weird sneeze), and doesn't even react when Haruka gives both sides of his steadily reddening ass a couple of rough squeezes _—_ so Haruka is forced to slap it again, and again, and _again_ , until he's reached the mid-20s and Rin is finally letting out a low whine (muffled slightly by the arm he'd thrown over his face shortly after the 19th slap).

Haruka takes a break to flex his hands, suck in a fortifying breath, and wipe at the sweat slowly but surely gathering on his brow. "There's always the short course," He offers, then, as an afterthought. "You're getting really close to mirroring your forty-eight there."

"Never when it actually matters," Rin mutters, although there's very little heat behind it. Haruka knows he's proud of his training times _—_ even if he can't seem to pull them off during official competitions just yet. "Today was fun, though. I think we should do those drills together more often. It definitely makes 'em less _boring_."

Haruka makes a non-committal little sound. He actually _likes_ doing dolphin kick drills (especially with short blade fins), and he knows Rin is only complaining about having to practise his turns on his own as a distraction from everything else he's undoubtedly beginning to feel right now. "Do you want to count the rest?" He says, completely non-sequitur. "We're midway now."

Rin shakes his head (but keeps it down). A muscle in his right thigh twitches. "I'm fine," He says, then, in an unexpectedly accurate reply to Haruka's unspoken question. "Feel free to take it up a notch, Haru. Neither of us are getting any less jet-lagged here, y'know?"

Haruka rakes his fingernails over the red, hot skin of Rin's pleasantly malleable ass in response _—_ in what he hopes doesn't come across as too much of a cooperative gesture. It goes a long way to help ground him in the moment, though. He doubts he'll ever truly get used to Rin's odd masochistic streak, but at least it's somewhat familiar by now.

"A few more minutes won't make a difference," He admonishes, softly, and pointedly removes his hands form Rin's body altogether. "Besides, I haven't gotten to just _look_ at you yet."

Rin makes an unhappy noise, at that _—_ but he generously lifts his hips (a good couple of inches) higher in order to give Haruka an even better view, despite his obvious reluctance to let himself be ogled so closely. Haruka duly rewards him for his cooperation with another handful of vigorous smacks, occasionally aiming for the more sensitive area where the soft globe of his ass meets the back of his thigh.

His efforts earn him a loud, appreciative whimper (or two).

Satisfied, Haruka finally allows his eyes to take in every little detail of the enticing sight in front of him. Rin, of course, looks _really_ good like this: the arch of his well-defined back is covered in a sheen of sweat, the head of his cock is connected to the sheets below with a thin string of pre-cum (in a way that probably shouldn't be as sexy as it is), and an occasional spasm works its way through the tight little ring at the centre of his delightfully red ass.

It's practically begging Haruka to be touched, really, and so that's what he does _—_ pausing just long enough to impulsively lick the pad of his left thumb before rubbing its moistened surface against Rin's opening. He's careful not to apply enough pressure to risk breaching it, though, even if Rin gladly would've let him do so if he'd wanted to.

"That's thirty," He says, beginning to feel a little winded himself. Rin abruptly quieting down and ceasing his struggles during this kind of thing is hardly _unusual_ , but Haruka hadn't been expecting it to happen for another couple of minutes or so. On another whim, he adds: "I won't be stopping next time."

Rin merely nods, but that's fine. Haruka doesn't really require any further guidance from him. He knows what signs to watch out for fairly well, by now _—_ and he's kept Rin waiting long enough, too. Keeping his thumb where it is (palm resting on Rin's tail-bone), even though that makes the angle a little awkward, Haruka carefully keeps track of each individual smack in his head: thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, _thirty-four_...

By the thirty-fifth, Rin lets out a peculiar noise _—_ something perfectly in between a dry sob and a helpless little giggle _—_ that Haruka definitely knows better than to draw too much attention to. Instead of giving into the temptation to fuss over Rin, Haruka gives him another two sharp little smacks. Then, in a deliberately neutral tone, he announces: "Thirty-seven."

His right hand is _stinging_ now, so he regretfully removes his other from Rin's ass and uses that for the thirty-sixth instead. His dominant hand relocates itself to Rin's flatteringly hard length, and gives it a couple of soothing (but rather dry) tugs while they both attempt to catch their breath. After that, it's surprisingly easy to jerk Rin off in time with the rhythm of his slaps.

At the forty-third one, Rin _moans_. Haruka's hands falter (and his stomach floods with an inappropriate warmth), but he manages to recover pretty quickly. He'd really like to pause and caress the hot skin of Rin's ass for a moment, but he doubts Rin would appreciate any kind of stalling right now _—_ so he slowly trudges on. "Forty-four," He counts, and delivers it with a cupped hand. "Just four more, Rin."

Rin makes tiny, breathless little noises through all of them. Haruka knows he was supposed to hit him even harder through the very last ones, but he couldn't seem to bring up enough strength to do so. His hand narrowly avoided missing its target altogether on the forty-eighth one, but Rin was too far gone have noticed anything amiss.

"That's all of them," Haruka says, somewhat redundantly. "Let's get you more comfortable."

Rin only requires very minimal nudging for Haruka to effectively guide him back down to the mattress. He lands, face first into the pillows, with a weak little whimper (and doesn't even seem to be bothered about either of those things at all). Haruka immediately follows him down, until _his_ face is buried in Rin's _ass_ _—_ and from there it's even easier to self-indulgently nip and lick at the skin around Rin's puckered hole.

Haruka gradually narrows the playing field of his tongue _—_ while Rin is too distracted to feel embarrassed about _that_ , as well _—_ until he's got Rin continuously moaning into a mouthful of the pillow cover he must be clutching.

"I'm _so_ close," Rin gasps, then, in a voice that Haruka barely recognises. " _Haru_..."

Haruka isn't sure if that's a relief or a disappointment, so he simply settles for spreading Rin's reddened cheeks apart and allowing a good amount of his saliva to dribble down into the little valley his hands have created. He squeezes them back together, real tightly, before repeating the entire thing twice. Some of it dribbles down along Rin's perineum, but most of it actually ends up where it's supposed to go.

When he deems Rin's body ready for it, Haruka carefully eases the tip of his index finger into its addictive (and unsurprisingly welcoming) heat. Rin helpfully pushes back against the intrusion, shivering delightfully, and then Haruka's finger easily slides all the way in.

Haruka presses an open-mouthed kiss down on the feverishly hot skin of Rin's left ass cheek, and whispers a breathless: "Give it a second, Rin."

Rin makes a dubious little noise, but refrains from squirming impatiently (this time). Sufficiently assured of Rin's continued comfort, Haruka slowly curls his finger into a loose little hook. He _knows_ he's almost found the right spot when Rin's body suddenly clamps down on him in anticipation, and it only takes another second for him to begin drawing feather-soft shapes around it _—_ just until Rin relaxes enough to let him apply pressure to it directly.

Just as Haruka had done (with Rin's hot mouth on him), Rin doesn't last very long once Haruka really gets going. His climax seems to hit him satisfyingly hard either way, though, and leaves him gratifyingly dazed and boneless (except for his toes, which seem to have curled up almost painfully tightly).

"Good one?" Haruka asks, teasingly, when Rin finally seems to be with him again. "You missed your chance for revenge, though."

Rin swats a hand at him in annoyance, but allows Haruka to roll him out of the wet stain he'd left on the crisply starched sheets. "Next time," He promises _—_ and notable doesn't deny Haruka's assumption, either. Then, out of nowhere, he adds: "Tomorrow morning."

Despite himself, Haruka laughs. "Isn't telling me a little counter-productive, Rin?"

Rin scoffs, languidly twining himself up around one of the hotel's gigantic pillows (in what Haruka recognises as a blatant request to be spooned from behind), and glares balefully at Haruka from underneath the red shock of his fringe. "It worked out well enough for _you_ , didn't it?"

"It did," Haruka readily agrees, with another one of _those_ smiles _—_ one of the ones that Rin is constantly dragging out of him these days. "Goodnight, Rin."

He even continues smiling as he turns the lights off, and blindly slots himself into place behind Rin (dutifully pulling the stained sheets up over both of their exhausted bodies). Once they're both comfortable, Haruka runs a tender hand down Rin's bare chest and allows his fingertips to skate over the hard muscles of Rin's abdomen until they locate their habitual spot over Rin's bellybutton.

Rin sighs in contentment, and lands one of his hands atop of Haruka's own (making short work of linking their fingers together). It's surprisingly intimate, and a little sappy, but not in an uncomfortable way. He doesn't say anything, but Haruka hears his message loud an clear:

_G'night, Haru._

**Author's Note:**

> FEED ME WITH COMMENTS, PRETTY PLEASE. I HAVE BEEN SO VERY GOOD LATELY.
> 
> P.S. If you have any questions about FINA's legskin ban (& the LZR Racer suits), Rin's times, or any of the swimmers mentioned — please ask away! ^^;;;;
> 
> Basically, I imagines that Rin's personal record in the 100M freestyle is an impressive 48-something. As for the 100M butterfly, though, the last time anyone* broke the 51 second mark was back before FINA banned full-body suits + the LZR Racers in 2009. I'm operating under the assumption that Rin & Haruka competed in the World Championships in Rome (at the very end of Free! ES ep. 13) just before that change was made. 
> 
> Unfortunately FINA's ban means that it is now practically impossible for even the best swimmers to break those old records — because the suits in question gave the swimmers who wore them a significant advantage over those without the means to get them. For any professional swimmer today, knowing _that_ must be a bitter pill to swallow.
> 
> Oh! The Serbian swimmer in Rome Haruka mentions is Milorad Čavić, who set a world record of 50.1 on July 31st (2009). Michael Phelps broke that record the very next day, with 49.82. If you follow the assumption that Rin & Haruka were present at that competition, that might mean Rin & Čavić were in the semi-finals of the 100M butterfly together. I kind of headcanon that Čavić kicked Rin's ass, then Phelps handed BOTH of their asses to them in the finals the following day. :'D
> 
> * = According to Google the only swimmers that have ever managed to do that are Phelps, Crocker & Čavić. Rin would probably know this _very_ well.


End file.
